


Dirty Mouth, Dirty Mind

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bratting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Galo Thymos, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem Galolio, Genderbending, Genderswap, Ice Play, Kinktober 2020, Lio Fotia is a Brat, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Lio Fotia, Temperature Play, The Promare Didn't Leave (Promare)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo's ability to say thefilthiestgoddamn things takes Lio by surprise.Kinktober day 2: dirty talk
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Dirty Mouth, Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun with this one ;)

“I want to bend you over the couch and see what your pussy looks like when I fuck it with my biggest cock,” Galo says over dinner like she’s discussing next week’s weather, and Lio chokes on her moscato. 

“Excuse me?” Lio gasps. Galo pushes a glass of water towards her helpfully.

“You heard me,” Galo says mildly with a slight smile. Lio gapes at her girlfriend for a few long moments, struggling to reconcile the banal tone with the filthy words. “I want to strap on and shove a fat cock in your cunt to see what it looks like when I split it open.”

Heat floods Lio’s face so strongly she fears she’s accidentally flared, but all her flame is safely contained. She bites her lip and stares down at her empty plate, her clit clearly very interested in Galo’s statement. Galo sets one of her hands flat on the table next to Lio, whose eyes are drawn to the motion and the thought crosses her mind that she _loves_ how good those fingers feel inside her. “Fuck,” she curses softly, running her hands through her hair.

“Did I say something?” Galo asks guilelessly, tilting her head like a curious retriever. Lio goggles at her, shocked and impressed and lightheaded with arousal.

“Where did you learn to lie like that?” she asks, voice a little airier than she’d like.

“I’m not lying,” Galo says. “It’s been a while since I hit it from behind and I like the way your ass looks bent over and spread open.”

Lio wheezes and lowers her head to the table, pushing her plate out of the way. She’s so definitely wet, just from some stupid _words._ Galo’s warm hand strokes gently up and down her back and instead of being soothing, it’s the opposite—it’s just making Lio feel hotter.

“I’m going to combust if you keep saying shit like that and I can’t guarantee there will be no casualties,” Lio warns her faintly.

“You okay, baby? You’re looking kind of flustered,” Galo says with concern like she’s completely unaware of the dirty, nasty things she’s just said. “Should I get a cold pack?”

“Yeah, put that up my V,” Lio mutters.

“I could!” Galo says like it’s a brilliant idea.

“No!” Lio sputters, raising her head. She knows her whole face is flushed red—she can feel it—and she’s positively drooling in her underwear. Her whole body feels hot, like on-the-edge-of-a-flare hot.

“You know my burning soul can withstand anything you throw at me,” Galo boasts, leaning in closer. Lio’s eyelashes flutter, expecting a kiss maybe, but Galo just tucks her hair behind her ears. “Wait here a second, okay?” She pecks Lio on the cheek and clears the table.

“I wasn’t done with my wine,” Lio calls weakly after her, but the wine is already gone. She slumps in her chair, taking measured breaths to try to prevent another incident that would require a very embarrassing fire department response. Galo passes behind her and goes out into the living room. Lio hears metallic rustling—the fire blanket. Then Galo returns, crouching down in front of Lio.

“Ready?” she asks with a sweet smile.

“For what?” Lio asks sarcastically, allowing her girlfriend to take her hands and pull her into the living room. The massive fire blanket (it’s more like a fire _tarp,_ honestly) is draped over the couch and the floor behind it. “Oh, you weren’t kidding…” she says lightly.

“Well…” Galo hedges, rubbing the back of her neck. Lio squints suspiciously, a tell that obvious must be hiding something big. “Just… take your clothes off and bend over the couch.”

“What makes you think I’m just going to do that?” Lio asks, trying for haughty dignity and falling far, far short. 95% of her brain is already on board with the command.

“Because I can smell your wet pussy and it’s just begging me to fuck it,” Galo says plainly. Lio blue-screens momentarily and when she regains control of her faculties, she’s already undoing the buttons of her blouse and shedding it carelessly on the floor while Galo has the nerve to watch smugly. Lio undoes the zipper and hook at her left hip and steps out of her satin slacks, tossing those far across the room. She’d be furious with herself if she immolated those accidentally. “Keep going,” Galo says expectantly with a wave of the hand. Lio flushes with arousal and indignation at the presumptuous tone.

She turns away from Galo and reaches behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra deftly, throwing that over with the pants. When Lio peeks coyly over her shoulder to look at Galo—the only way she can think to try to get back at her—Galo is gone. Lio pouts and strips off her panties un-sexily and stands with her hands on hips. Galo emerges from the kitchen cradling something in a paper towel.

“I’m giving you a striptease because you started dirty-talking me over dinner and you went for a _snack?”_ Lio asks indignantly with half a mind to stamp her foot like a brat. She knows Galo loves taking her apart when she’s bratty, and that’s exactly what Galo’s worked her up into.

“I told you to bend over, I think,” Galo says, completely unconcerned by Lio’s attitude.

“No!” Lio says, and actually stamps her foot. Galo raises an eyebrow, cracking half a smirk.

“How am I supposed to watch your pretty pussy suck me in and gush around my cock if you’re not bent over and spread?” she asks. Lio almost crumbles, her knees going weak, but she holds her resolve.

“Maybe I’ll just have to sit on your face,” she countermands.

Galo purses her lips, looks down at whatever she’s holding in the paper towel and shakes her head shortly. “Don’t think that’s on the menu tonight, firefly.”

“Your filthy mouth wasn’t either!” Lio fires back.

Galo chuckles. “Be a good girl now and bend over. This is time-sensitive.”

“I don’t even want you!” Lio says defiantly. Galo out-and-out laughs, throwing her head back.

“Oh, _firefly,”_ she chuckles. “We can both see you’re dripping like a bitch in heat. You want me. Look at those puffy little pink lips. Your underwear is soaked. The whole room smells like you.”

Lio blushes violently and then her barely-contained flare breaks free, lighting the room up in brilliant magenta and teal. The release washes Lio in catharsis, but it’s not the sort she wants. Galo fearlessly steps into the pillar of flame engulfing her girlfriend—taking full advantage of her surrogate Promare—to grab Lio one-handed by the waist and bend her over the couch in one move. It’s so swift that Lio doesn’t have time to counter it before Galo is knocking her ankles apart to spread her legs and something _ice-fucking-cold_ is sliding across her swollen pussy lips and pushing inside.

Lio screams and writhes, but Galo has her too well-pinned in place and it’s so cold it almost burns but Galo pushes it all the way inside and then withdraws her finger, making Lio shiver at the sudden emptiness and brutal temperature contrast. Then there’s more ice—it’s ice, Lio realizes, when cold water hits her clit and evaporates into steam with a hiss—and Galo’s pushing it inside her cunt. There’s cold water dripping out of Lio’s pussy, down over her clit, evaporating into steam, Lio is crying out and moaning wordlessly and the cold, heavy weight of the ice in her cunt is spreading outwards, slowing and dulling her flare until it breaks off and dissolves. Lio shivers and lets out a long, low moan, going lax against the couch.

“Wh—how, why?” she mumbles, feeling strangely spent and shaky. Galo bends over her back, shrouding her in welcome warmth, running her still-cold fingers up and down between Lio’s lips.

“Most effective way to stop a Burnish flare is to lower their body temperature to force the fire to retreat inside and warm them up,” Galo whispers in her ear.

“Did you just use Burnish warfare tactics on me?” Lio asks, but she can’t find it in herself to be upset, especially as the numbness is fading and the sensations trickling back in feel so delicious.

“I used your biology against you,” Galo says smugly. “It’s too difficult for the field… when was the last time the leader of Mad Burnish bent over willingly in a fight so we could put ice up her ass to control her?”

Lio grumbles into the couch. “I should be so angry.”

“But you’re not because you liked it,” Galo gloats. “Plus, I liked seeing how eager your baby pussy was for _anything,_ even if it was ice cubes. Seeing that water drip out of you made me want to cream you and watch my cum leak out.” Galo’s fingers dip teasingly just inside and Lio makes a wordless noise of plea.

Then Galo’s weight and warmth disappears from Lio’s back and without warning, her hot mouth is on Lio’s clit. Lio yelps and digs her fingers into the couch, moaning as Galo sucks at and flicks her clit with her tongue. “Oh, god!”

Galo kneads Lio’s ass, moving higher and pushing her tongue inside Lio’s cunt to lap the water out of her. Lio keens and throws her head and hips back; Galo tongue-fucks her more eagerly, moaning. One of her thumbs presses down on Lio’s clit and rubs it in firm circles.

“There, there, yes, more, yes, Galo!” Lio cries. “I’m—I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, oh!” She shudders and falls apart, panting through her climax while Galo continues to eat her out, licking broad stripes from clit to hole that make Lio’s knees tremble. “I’m—enough—too much, babe—”

Galo relents and pulls away, smoothing her thumbs between Lio’s lips and over her clit one last time just to watch Lio’s whole body jerk with overstimulation. Then she flops over the back of the couch next to Lio looking supremely satisfied with herself, a huge grin on her face.

“Where the _hell_ did you learn to talk like that?” Lio mumbles, utterly wrung-out and glowing with bliss.

Galo just smiles wider.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's ice things up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800675) by [That_is_right](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right)




End file.
